Blackwatch: Uprising
by Annona
Summary: Gabriel Reyes misses the girl that went missing in the Slipstream. After a year of Morrison separating them they see each other and establish a relationship, but is it appropriate? What will Morrison do to keep Lena "safe?"
1. Heavy

**Gabriel's POV**

"Lena Oxton?" I looked down at a piece of paper in front of me picking up my cup and taking a sip of coffee. I tossed her file on the desk and looked up at McCree. "So this is the new goodie two shoes?" McCree nodded and Gabe sighed. "Hm," I opened up my desk keyboard and pulling up a clip of Lena in Kings Row. McCree raised an eyebrow at me commander.

"Sir?"

"You are dismissed," McCree chuckled as he began exiting the room, but he stopped at the door.

"You want to get your girl back?" I just let out sigh as he proceeded.

"Lena.." I closed my eyes. _I remember when she first joined Overwatch, she was so young and naive.._

 **2 Years Ago**

"Are you sure this is right?" I asked Morrison as he flipped through the forms.

"Yes, she gave consent."

"Her parents?" Morrison sighed.

"She is an orphan, she had no guardian. She has only lived up the streets prior to being here." I gripped my chin slightly.

"She looks well groomed, how can some from the streets look like this?" I raised a brow at him and he just chuckled.

"She seemed to have done good deeds all around, I guess people were nice enough to give her a helping hand."

"Are you guys fully sure that she will be ok?"

"Well, I believe so." I couldn't stand to look at him. He handed me the files, "It will be starting soon, will you be there? We might make history." He flashed a smile at me.

"Okay," we headed out outside Overwatch headquarters and saw waves of scientists and agents. A man approached me and Morrison.

"We are ready to test the Slipstream." Morrison nodded and stepped up the microphone.

"Good Morning. Today we make history," he smiled to the crowd and motioned for the young lady to come on stage. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I watched as she stepped up on the stage, she was very beautiful. "This here is the young girl that will change history, Lena Oxton!" the crowd clapped and she just had the biggest grin. It was very contagious it almost was hard for me not to smile. "Now Miss Oxton, are you ready?" She nodded. He guided her to the Slipstream. A few photographers took pictures of her. She looked absolutely cute. Ugh, I have to be sick to think that. I watched as she placed on her helmet and the count down commenced. "Here we go everyone." I watched as everything started up. It was very loud as the crowd cheered.

"Ugh, I am going back inside." I told Morrison and he nodded. I walked inside and heard the jet take off. I walked over to the small radio sitting on the receptionist desk.

 _"Today marks a day in history. We are about to phone in, "Miss Oxton can you hear us?"_

"Y-Yeah!"

 _"Can you-"_

"G-Guys? Um there is something wrong!"

 _"What?_ " I listened in closely. _"Are you ok?"_

"I-I don't understand what is going on?" I looked outside the window and saw everyone panicking.

 _"We lost connection with her. Wait. The Slipstream is plummeting into the ground!"_ I ran towards the door and watched in horror as it rammed into the earth.

 **1 Year Later**

"Monkey," I growled at him.

"What is it Gabe?" the monkey turned towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Testing, something, apparently there is some mysterious frequency coming through so I have been trying to figure out what it is." I walked up to the glass chamber in front of the monkey. I peaked inside and saw something flash.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" I opened up the chamber, "H-Hey you just can't go in there, you have to get out." I closed the door behind me and I felt something on my chest. I heard a microphone screech. "Gabriel?" I heard the monkey's voice on the intercom. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"I am fine!" I felt something hard against my chest again.

"H-Help."

"That voice," it felt like arms wrapped around me and when I looked down I saw Lena Oxton. "Lena!"

"H-Help me, please. I am lost" She was phasing in and out in front of me. I held her close, but it wasn't enough.

"Winston!" I yelled towards him.

"I know I see it! It looks like she is stuck in time," she came into my arms again.

"W-Who are you?" I looked into her eyes she looked as if she has been crying her whole life.

"My name is Gabriel Reyes." She disappeared again.

"The frequency is gone..." the monkey said and I sighed. I walked out the room closing the door behind me. "I think I got a solution, but it may take awhile.

"Well hurry and make it happen." I looked back at the room, _Don't worry Lena. I will not let Morrison ruin another life._

 **The Next Day**

"Hello Monkey," He just waved at me.

"She is in there," I nodded at him and walked into the room.

"Lena?" I felt her press against my chest.

"Mister Reyes! I am just glad to see ya again!" She changed a lot ever since yesterday.

"Please, call me Gabriel." I sat down on the floor and she joined me.

"I gotcha Gabe!" I just smiled at her.

"Winston is going to help you, ok?" She nodded delightfully. "I will comeback every day until he does..." she disappeared.

 **The Next Day**

"Gabe.. Please hold me. I want to feel anchored down." I was hesitant at first, but let her into my arms. She was solid, it felt nice.

"It's ok," she disappeared.

 **The Next Day**

I was very excited to figure out that Winston made a device that could help Lena. As I walked in I noticed Morrison was inside the chamber. "What is going on?" I asked Winston.

"Morrison is just glad that she is alive," I walked up to the door and saw a physical form of Lena hugging Morrison. I felt something heavy on my chest. I watched them come towards the door and I was greeted by Morrison first.

"You did well. Lena has decided to join Overwatch." He smiled and walked away. I was next greeted by Lena, she had the biggest smile on her face, but I saw what was hanging around her.

"Is that heavy?" she shook her head and hugged me.

"Thank you, luv.." I tightened my grip around her.

 **Present Day**

"Reyes," I greeted as I walked into the control room and saw Angela, Lena, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt on the screen. "How is their mission going so far?" I sat beside Ana looking through some papers.

"So far they are all doing well, including Miss Oxton herself." I watched her closely reaching for my headset. I watched as they powered up the payload.

"Good job team!" Amari yelled, I looked through the notes that McCree sent me. I spoke into my mic.

"Reyes here, I just received Blackwatch intelligence that there are heavy null sectors inside the power station. Expect the worse." I watched as Lena was dashing around destroying robots. I felt so proud of her. "She really is holding herself up well." I looked over at Morrison and he had a big smile on his face.

"Yes she is." They reached the Power stations door.

"Get that door open now! The power levels are peaking!" The team nodded in confirmation and proceeded into the building. "We detected a massive power surge inside the plant. They seem to be trying to blow up the whole area."

"What are your orders, sir?" Reinhardt replied.

"Focus only on those OR14s. They are priority number one. Take them out!" Reinhardt charged into one of the OR14s taking it out instantly. I watched then as Lena rushed around killing another OR14s. Minutes later they were all destroyed and I smiled at the victory.

"Good job team, we are sending an airship to your destination." Morrison sighed and fell back into his seat. "They did it." I nodded, _they did._ I waited by the docks for the ship to land along side Morrison and Amari. "They deserve a bit of a break after that mission. I have proved hot meals and warm blankets for their return." The airship was in the distance. I felt myself become impatient. I get to see her again. As it landed and they all came off one by one. I saw her.

"Gabe?" She looked shocked and then blinked to hug me. "I haven't seen ya in awhile!"

"I know, I have been busy," I heard a throat clear.

"Inappropriate behavior," Morrison walked up to us and grabbed Lena's shoulder. "Cadet Oxton we have a warm meal for you. Come with me." I watched as they walked away and Genji approached me.

"Inappropriate behavior?" Genji shook his head and walked away.

"Ugh.." I face palm. I am so sick of Morrison keeping me from her. He kept me away for over a year, but why? "Such a long day," I had my hands in my pocket and walked back to my room, but I ran into Lena.

"Oh, Gabe," she gave a faint smile.

"Hi, Lena.. I am glad you came back safe from your mission."

"Really? Heck I am just glad to see ya again!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I may not known you for long.. but it felt like forever before." I didn't want to let her go at all.

"I do not mean to be inappropriate, but would you like to come to my room?" She looked shocked, but then grabbed my hand.

"Well, lets go!" I guided her to my room and as we entered. She just giggled.

"What?" She just guided me to my couch.

"It is nothing, you are very clean!" I chuckled lightly, I laid down on my couch and she crawled on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her tight and she sighed softly. "I missed this.."

"I did too.." I felt something heavy on my chest again.


	2. For a Price

I woke up and noticed that Lena wasn't with me. I looked to my side and saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up setting my feet on the ground.

 _"Hey Gabe!_

 _I had to go immediately because Commander Morrison called on me._

 _I will swing back by later tonight!"_

"..Love, Lena," I sighed as I placed the note back on the table. I sniffed around and then sniffed myself. "I stink.." After getting a shower in and drinking a cup of coffee I walked down stairs to the Commander center. "Rey-"

"Reyes!" I glared at Morrison, "Can you explain?" I noticed footage on the screen of me and Lena going to my room.

"And?"

"She is 18 Reyes, You are old enough to be her father." I looked to my side and back to him.

"Morrison, nothing is going on." Morrison just smiled.

"You're right, nothing is going on. You are being relocated."

"What?" I hissed at him.

"I think it is best."

"We will see." I sat down on my desk and started doing my own job. After finishing up I walked by the new recruit's room. I saw Genji and Lena speaking to each other. I guess she noticed me because she called me over.

"Yo Gabe! So Genji is one of the people on Blackwatch?" I nodded, "How do ya get in Blackwatch?" she asked and I crossed my arms.

"Well you got to be a bad ass," I chuckled and she hit my shoulder.

"Am I not a bad ass?!" Genji busted out in a laugh that even Angela hasn't heard before.

"I apologize, but you are too cute to be in Blackwatch," I noticed Lena blushed by his words.

"He is not wrong, but I digress, Overwatch is good for you." I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do need to speak to Genji."

"Yes Commander Reyes" she saluted and walked away.

"Morrison is relocating me," Genji looked surprise. "I will need you to stick here.. Please watch over.." I had a hard way getting her name out. Genji nodded in confirmation.

"I understand." After my meeting with Genji came to an end I saw Morrison and Lena by my door. I couldn't help but overhear them.

"Cadet Oxton, why are you hanging around here?" he questioned her. She looked very nervous.

"I-I was just taking a stroll, I wanted to see everything." Morrison pinned her with both his arms, I gripped my fists at the sight.

"You want to see everything? Well, why don't I show you my room."

"No, I think I am good," she ducked and moved swiftly away from him. I think she saw me because her head snapped towards my direction, "Sorry, I am just lost!" She raced towards where I was and I hid slightly so Morrison couldn't see me. "Gabe.." she whispered and she looked over her shoulder, "He is gone." We both came out of hiding and walked towards my room.

"Tell me what happen," I opened the door and we both sat down on the couch.

"Huh? Oh nothing happened! Everything is ok!" My face twisted up and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tell me."

"Commander Morris makes me feel uncomfortable.." She grabbed each of her shoulders and looked away, "After me and Genji sparred he has been acting weird with me. I usually do my best to dodge him." I grabbed her into a hug quickly.

"I will protect you as much as possible.. until my departure."

"Wait what?"

"Morrison is moving me, I don't know where yet."

"Am I allowed to go?" I pushed her away and shook my head. She looked so sad, it was cute.

"Lena do I make you feel uncomfortable?" I noticed her placing a hand on my cheek, but I just continued. "I am old enough to be your father, are you su-" she swiftly kissed my lips, it took me by great surprise. She pulled away slightly and whispered.

"I don't care, I told ya when I was in that state.. It felt like forever," she kissed my again, but this time I was able to be prepared. I kissed her back, deepening the kiss between us. After minutes of kissing she pulled away I heard her panting and saw her legs shuffle. "Gabe.." she was pressing her legs together tightly shaking lightly.

"No, no I cannot do that." I tried to get up but she grabbed my hand. She stood up to her knees on my couch she guided my hand down to her precious region. My face felt hot and I could tell hers was hotter. "Stop.." It had been such a long time since I have actually been with a woman, but I knew I could contain myself. Hopefully.

"Please, luv," I sighed sitting back down on the couch and pulling her between my legs. I pulled her legs apart and pushed my finger against her spot and earned a small moan.

"I will only rub and nothing else, ok?"

"Y-Yes sir," Her words turned me on, but I controlled myself. I rubbed against the fabric of her tights roughly and I received noises each time I pressed. I leaned up to her ear.

"Cadet Oxton, your mission is to cum for me. Failure is not an option." I rubbed fast receiving louder and rapid moans.

"Gabe!"

"No, Commander."

"Commander Reyes! I am about to cum!' she grabbed both my arms and she arched her back.

"This is no good, it is not appropriate to stain your uniform." I wanted more, but I knew that I needed to limit myself, but I ended up ripping her leggings and began rubbing her panties.

"Commander! Ya just can't do that! I will need another uniform!" I just smiled at her and slipped a finger in my make her yelp. Her walls were very tight around my finger feeling like bliss.

"Don't talk back," I curled my finger hitting her spot and she buckled. She came on my hand and my couch.

"Ya so mean," she panted as she relaxed burying her face in my shoulder.

"That is why I am in Blackwatch. Don't worry about the uniform, I can get you a new one." She looked at me with tears in her eye.

"Ya will?" I just hugged her tightly.

"Of course!" I might have took it too far, but what is the point in stopping there? After that day me and Lena got closer each and every day. We had our own little private dates, each day she became more and more beautiful. As each day did come by I was to be moved to the HQ in New Mexico. The day was approaching, but so was the uprising.

"Citizens want to put an end to Overwatch," Morrison read a paper out loud then throwing it down on the ground. "People don't understand how hard this all is."

"Mm, that's a shame." Morrison slammed his fist on the desk.

"No, it is not! You are really the one to blame for everything!" I glared at him, "If you just listened and did everything like you were suppose to!"

"What are you even talking about? What did I do?"

"You gave OVerwatch a bad name with your Blackwatch routine! You are trying to taint Overwatch's image."

"Bullshit! Quit blaming everyone, but yourself." I watched as Morrison backed away and walked towards his desk. "I am tired of being in your fucking shadow! I do just as much as you, but I am not the one with the statue."

"But you are the one with the girl."

"What?"

"Even after I told you to stay away from Cadet Oxton.. You still pursued." I looked confused on how he would know.

"Okay, and?"

"Nothing, look Rey-" the building started to shake and a loud explosion was heard. "What?" Morrison and I ran to the window and saw a bomb heading towards the building. We both ducked as the bomb exploded on impact. Everything went black.

 _Heroes never die.._ **For a price.**


	3. Reaper

Am I still alive? I am breathing, but I feel cold. I don't understand..

"Gabriel?" that voice, that voice sounds familiar. "What happen to you?" I felt myself disappear, I felt lost. I felt dead.

"You tell me, Doc,"

 **8 Years Later**

"Why can't Doomfist get his own gauntlet?" Widowmaker said to me as we were dropped on top of the museum.

"Ugh, does it even matter?" I felt annoyed by her questions.

"I think he is more than cap-" I was shocked when she was slam through the glass.

"This is going to be annoying," I sighed as I wraith down to the ground floor. I saw Widowmaker was having trouble shooting him. "Haha," I pulled out my Hellfires and started to unload on him. "Monkey.." I noticed Widow stopped shooting and he lunged at me. I continued to fire at him.

"Winston!" I paused as I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing? Keep firing!" Widow demanded, I saw the monkey's arm pull back and witnessed Lena was right there. I paused for a second, but she was thrown between us both a shot both sides of her. I dodged each attack as Widow did the same. I felt anger swell inside of me when that damned monkey lunged at me again.

"Die!" I felt myself become consumed by darkness and fired all areas around without caring who was there..But I did. Why couldn't I stop myself? Who cares. I unleashed all hell into the monkey's armor once again after he tried coming for me. I saw Widowmaker preparing to grab the gantlet so I decided it was time to put an end to this stupid monkey. He looked up at me and I looked down to see his glasses. What harm would it have done to break them? So I did. I saw his primal rage activate and he screamed in my face. "Disgusting.." He tried punching me, but dodged it swiftly. Lena came dashing towards me I tried to shoo her away so I shot at her feet, but the monkey wouldn't stop coming at me. "Stay away.." She blinked all around me, I was quite impressed but she was still annoying me.

"Hehe," she giggled as she continued to aggravate me. Winston suddenly grabbed me slamming into the ground, but I wraith before he could get another shot in. I saw Widowmaker was beaten by Tracer. It was time to make our mistake. We had lost. She sent out her grapple and I followed behind her, but it wasn't far until Winston came after.

"Well it seems that we have failed," Widow said and I just sighed.

"Shut up," I saw Tracer on top of the building. "You have grown.." I noticed Winston left the top of the building to go back to check out the museum. This was my chance, "I will be back." I let go the grapple and wraith down to the top of the building.

"Wins-!" I covered her mouth and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Shut up!" I saw the hatred in her eyes, "Lena I want to meet you in private." Her eyes widen.

"H-How do ya know my name?"

"Hm, come alone.. night, Kings Row, subway." I wraith away. _Lena I am so glad to see you again.._ After an hour of traveling back to Talon HQ I was greeted immediately to the person I wanted to see the most, Sombra, "Hey, I need you to get me to Kings Row asap."

"Well hello, but why?"

"No matter why, I need to go check something out."

"Okay Gabe, but you owe me one," she pulled up the location of one of her teleporters around Kings Row. "My locator should be open over there. Here you go, just bring it back. See ya Gabe!" I nodded and observed the device in my hand I pressed the button. Next thing I knew I was in a dark corner I noticed the tracks.

"Guess I am already here.. Ugh, that really does make me sick.." I clutched my stomach lightly, I always hated using her teleporter. I saw, 'Bots stay underground' written all over the subway. "I guess they never forgave them for what happen." I walked outside the subway and looked around. I felt someone tug on my arm.

"What do you want?" I turned around and saw Lena.

"Lena? I understand if you don't remember me.." She backed away from me, but I only stepped closer.

"Remember?" I grabbed hold of her and brought her close. "What?" I hugged her tightly. "...Gabriel." I chuckled lightly.

"I was always told when you love someone.. You can never forget who they are even in a drastic change." She pushed me away and I saw her clench her fists.

"Where did ya go..?" I grabbed her chin with my talons, but she pushed my hand away. "Tell me! I haven't seen you in 8 years!" I saw tears flow down her cheek. "I thought ya were dead! What are ya doing with Talon?! What are ya doing?!" I grabbed her pulling her inside the subway and pressing her against the wall. "Stop!"

"No.." I put my knee between her legs and blocking her each way. "Morrison did it wrong before.. This is how you actually pin someone." She couldn't help but giggle. "Lena, I don't know how I am alive. I don't know many things or how I got my powers.. I thought you were gone too.."

"Genji helped me escape, he kept me safe for some time until he quit Overwatch. I didn't blame him, but I felt alone for so long.. I mourned you as I mourned Morrison.."

"I am sorry.."

"May I see your face?"

"What?" I moved away from her.

"I want to see your face.."

"No."

"Please Gabriel."

"I said **NO**!" I pinned her roughly against the wall.

"Commander Reyes.." She made me want her right then and there. She grabbed my mask slowly pulling it up. "Oh my god.." I know she saw my jaw exposed. She touched it lightly and I winced. "That is so cool, luv!"

"Cool?"

"Ha, of course! You look mad evil!" I laughed with her for a few minutes, but it all stopped when she kissed me. "You look awesome," she said between our kiss and it just made me smile. Did she not care if I was evil? I don't understand.. Does she not care what I have done? Does she even know what I have done? Who cares.


	4. Soap Opera

"Do you really not care what I have become?"

"I care so much, but ya are still my first love. It is hard to let go of someone that ya love deeply," she buried her face in my chest. It felt so warm and welcoming. "I never told ya, but after the Slipstream incident I wasn't a ghost, but someone lost in time. I guess I should feel bad, but whenever ya visited I saw a different side of you. I saw something evil! I tried to oppress the thought, but it continued each day ya visited.. After I got my accelerator it all changed and things were back to normal, ya know? I thought everything I saw previously was some type of illusion. I knew it was ya at the museum, well sort of, I had a hunch." She pulled away, "But.. ya are doing crimes that are completely against my moral code.. I can't get behind that.." I felt no remorse. "As much as I care and love for ya. I will put an end to ya for the greater good." I started to laugh.

"No you won't," she swiftly pulled out one of her pistols aiming it under my chin. "You cannot kill someone that is already dead." I grabbed her wrist roughly, "I want to show you something," I surrounded her with a black mist.

"What is this?"

"This, is my curse," my curse was dark she was the only light in the whole area. "Lena," I wrapped her up in a dark cloak and I saw a tear escape.

"No matter what, I will put ya out of your misery." Instantly we were back in front of the subway entrance. I looked at her placing my mask back on my face, she looked like she was fighting demons.. But it felt like she was fighting me.

"I don't want to put you out of your's first," I cupped her chin, "Next time, you better kill me, or I might kill you." I left her there alone returning. I was greeted by Sombra immediately, "What?" She looked as if she was hiding something.

"Oh nothing, Gabe. Got to say you do got a cute chica," she blew a kiss at me and I just groaned. "Honestly watching that was like some type of Soap Opera. 'Oi mami, I car and love you, but I will!'" she was acting over dramatic bending her back towards me and the back of her hand on her forehead, "'kill you' Haha!" I pushed her out of the way but she grabbed me. "Chill Gabe, I am only messing with you. So what is the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes plan, what would you like to happen?"

"Nothing, I will figure something out. I am going to bed."

"No fun!" I walked up to my chamber walking in and relaxing on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought about her. What am I to do now? I do not want to kill her, but if she gets in my way I have no choice. I cannot let a girl change the way I think.. Talon taught me that I had a place here and what am I if I just betray them? Overwatch swept me under their feet, Morrison made me feel worthless.. How could she be with them after everything?

 **8 Years Ago**

 **Lena's POV**

"Oooh, I love this new uniform," Angela handed it to me.

"Try not to misplace this one, ok?" She smiled and walked away. I sat down on my bunk and sighed softly. I felt myself relaxed, but then I felt the building shake and alarms going off all through out the building. I jumped to my feet I watched as dozen of agents ran through the hallway I decided to go in the opposite direction and then I heard another explosion, but it was where my bunk was at.

"Lena!" Genji came running towards me.

"Whats goin on?"

"There has been multiple bombs dropped, we have to get out of here." He grabbed me by the hand, but the building started to collapse around us.  
"Kuso.." I felt myself panic under the heat and from the closed quarters. "Lena, you got to stay strong," He crouched and placed his arm around the back of my legs picking me up bridal style.

"Genji.." He dodged as much as he could reaching places I knew I was unable to reach, the hot smothering air turned into a breeze.

"Lena! Genji!" Angela yelled at us and Genji shook his head telling her that we were fine. I looked up at Genji and wiped the ash from his mouth piece.

"I am sorry for being useless." He smiled with his eyes and I returned it he placed me on my feet and I looked around. Where is he? Where is he? I looked through the sea of people, but I was unable to find him.

"Stop," Genji grabbed my shoulder, but the tears already started. Gabriel was gone. It wasn't till weeks later that they were able to identify everyone in the rumbles and hold a memorial for all of them. On the top of the list was Jack Morrison, and then Gabriel Reyes. I couldn't stop myself from crying, if it wasn't for Winston and Genji being there for me I wouldn't have known what I would do. Each year me, Genji, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Angela, McCree, and Winston came back to that spot each year.. But soon Torbjorn stopped coming, then Angela, then McCree, then Reinhardt and Winston, and soon Genji. Overwatch had disbanded and I felt alone in the world.

 **Present Day**

 **Gabriel's POV**

"Here lies Gabriel Reyes," I looked at the 8 flowers only one was fresh.

"Each year I came back, sometimes even more than once a year," I heard Lena's voice. "I was alone for so long, then I wasn't with you, but when you died I felt my world disappear.. And it did! Even though Overwatch is reforming.. It will never be the same." I looked at the card that placed in the creases of the tombstone. It said,

 _"Gabriel! Hey! How are ya?_

 _Haha of course you can't answer that it is just a letter._

 _I want to thank you for every..."_

"..thing that ya have done for me." I put the card down, "Ya made me feel like I belong somewhere. Ya made me feel at home.." I felt her arms around me, "I was an orphan, even though I did so much for the people around me. I will still nothing to them in their eyes. Ya helped me build courage and become the girl I am today.." there was silence between us, and then she spoke up, "I love you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You.. You love me?" I turned around and was greeted by her smile.

"Of course, dontcha love me?"

"No, I don't love you." Lena began to laugh which annoyed me. "I swear I will kill you."

"Gabriel, you are crying, luv." She swiftly took off my mask and I turned my face.

"I swear!"

"Swear what?" I turned quickly and kissed her. She smiled between our kiss. "Ya know it is kinda hot that we are enemies."

"Really?" I chuckled lightly and she nodded. "See, I was scared I was going to have to kill you so I couldn't say I love you."

"So.. do ya?" I placed my hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Lena Oxton." She just giggled. "What now?"

"This is such a soap opera, luv." I just sighed as she laughed. "Ah.. But what now?"

"Back to your place?"


	5. Darkness

"My place?" I nodded and she looked uneasy by my suggestion. "My place.." She looked to the side avoiding eye contact with me.

"Is something wrong?" She jumped and shook her head.

"Of course not, but my place is Kings Row." I pulled out the translocator that Sombra gifted me. "Wait! She stole that technology from Winston!"

"Yeah, I know, but honestly I am glad she did," she stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks. I held out my hand, "Shall we?" She grumbled and proceeded to grab my hand. We were back under the subway station. I grabbed my stomach and Tracer just laughed at me.

"Ah I already got used to it!"

"I cannot," I motioned her to lead the way and she did. "Wait this is-"

"Yeah the Overwatch HQ, me and Genj- Oh!" she covered her mouth quickly.

"Genji?" She nodded, "Is he here?"

"No, not anymore," She seemed sadden, but she opened the door slowly, I looked around I saw many beds all over the place but all of them were vacant. "Yeah, me and Genji had been here for sometime. They rebuilt after the crisis. Two years after you.. died he kinda just left to go find himself, ya know? I was pretty lonely here, but it is better than sleeping on the streets." She gave a faint smile, "Genji told me that he would be back, but he never returned."

"Where is he now?" Lena walked up to the coffee maker, opening the cabinet below for two cups.

"Ya know, I have no idea, but I got a letter from him not too long ago," I saw her motion to bulletin board, "He was with the Shambali, I am quite proud of him since he told me he forgave his brother. It was a very long process, but he did it!" I smelled the coffee began to brew, it felt very relaxing. I took off my trench coat tossing it on the back of the couch. "Oh.." I noticed her staring at me, and I flashed a smile.

"You like bad guys don't you?" she shook her head I took my gauntlets off then reached for my canisters disconnecting the one on my chest and the one on my hip.

"Ya look normal," I raised a brow at her.

"I look normal with this color skin, black mist coming from my ripped up jaw?"

Yes," I watched her take off her chornal accelerator and place it on a platform. "You look absolutely normal to me. I couldn't help, but feel flustered and smile. She poured each of us a cup of tea and set them on the coffee table.

"I was hoping for some coffee."

"Ew I don't like that stuff! Ya know that!"

"You're right I do," I placed my hand on her cheek stroking it lightly. "You make me feel normal."

"I do?" I nodded and she took a sip of her tea.

"Lena, I want to make you mine.."

 **8 Years Ago**

"Hey boss," McCree came into my office along with Genji.

"What are you two doing?" I watched them closely, McCree shot Genji a look.

"Are you in love?" Genji spoke suddenly and McCree smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"What?" I just looked at them both dumbfounded, McCree put his hands up defensively.

"We just would like to know. You been acting like a school girl," I placed my hand on my face shaking my head.

"If you two don't get out of my sigh-"

"Gabe!" Lena poked around the corner, "I mean Commander Reyes," McCree just chuckled.

"What do you want, Cadet?" I spoke harshly to her.

"Sir, I need to have a word with you. The president has issued a notice and Commander Morrison wanted me to give you a report." Liar.

"Right away, go away you two." Genji just stood straight up and walked away while McCree just laughed. Lena walked in and closed the door, "You are a bad liar."

"I am not lying, well completely" I raised a brow at her. "Overwatch is to be shut down."

"Wait, what?!"

"I walked into Commander Morrison and Commander Amari speaking. Gabe have ya been doing things that you shouldn't be doing?" My eyes widen, I stood up slamming my fists on the desk making her jump.

"Things I shouldn't be doing? Tell me what I shouldn't be doing." I demanded an answer this very second, I could see she was very hesitant.

"You have been killing people."

"Killing?"

"You have been killing, stealing, working against the Overwatch code." Tears were running down her freckled cheeks. I felt my heart soften.

"Lena, I need you to listen. Please do not think this way.." I walked up to her, but she backed away.

"Gabe tell me the truth."

"I am not doing any of those things. I promise you." I grabbed her into a hug and her sobs became louder. I stroked her hair, "It will be ok," but I lied.

Present Day

"I can't let ya have me, because you lied to me. I remember everything, I believed. I trusted. You broke it all."

"You honestly don't know what happen that day, when our Headquarters got destroyed."

"I know enough! I am sick of you thinking I don't know anything."

"You obviously don't know a damn thing!" She glared at me and I gave her the same look back. "What? I am **NOW** a killer so what are you going to stop talking to me?" She turned her head away, but I kept it coming, "I killed dozens of people for money. Bad. Neutral. Good." Her head snapped back towards me and her face was red and stained with tears.

"I am trying to forget what ya have become, but it is so impossible!"

"What I have become? **YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO ME THIS WAY!** "

I felt myself slipping into the darkness.


	6. Blackwatch

_A little simple and a little smut._

* * *

"Stop," Lena reached out and touched my cheek gently and I shrugged her off. "Genji forgave Hanzo, so I-"

"You forgive me?" I started to laugh, "Why would I need **YOUR** forgiveness?"

"Ya don't need my forgiveness, but of the people ya killed.." I stopped laughing and looked down at my hands, "I need ya to tell me something, do ya really take joy when it comes to killing others?" I shook my head.

"Only the ones that deserve it should be killed," Lena's face twisted a bit she didn't seem to like my response, but she nodded.

"I do not agree with that, but I cannot change who ya are. I wish you wouldn't, but only hurt those who are bad." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Everyone deserves another chance!" She perked up running towards a bag and bringing something back in her hand. " Here," she handed it to me and it was one of my uniforms for Blackwatch.

"How did you get this?" I looked in awe and she just giggled.

"Well, ya kinda left it at my place. There is some ash on it, but I am sure it is fine!"

"I left this at your place? I wonder why," I growled softly to her, leaning over and pinning her with one arm.

"Gabe," I placed my scarred lips on her soft ones. She moved her hand on my chest, rubbing it softly then she moved up to my face. She griped both sides of my face and pulling up to deepen the kiss. I felt herself squirm underneath, so I snaked a hand down to her thigh and spreads her legs apart. I assumed I was doing things right because I got a small moan. I pulled away and began attacking her neck. "Gabe, no," I bit her neck lightly and she gasped out. I sat up and sat in-between her legs and pressing my length against her womanhood.

"I know it is not the time, but I also know this is what you want." Her face puffed up in anger and I cupped her chin giving her a kiss. "One day."

"Get off me!" she turned her head away from me, and I only saw that as a challenge.

"Are you mad at me?" She nodded, "Alright then," I moved down to her sweet spot. She turned her head and looked worried, I kissed her panties gently.

"Gabe.." she purred, I tugged her panties to the side and kissed her lips slightly. I smiled.

"Well that's enough."

"Like hell it is!"

"No no, I think you need to sleep, we got a lot of work tomorrow," she looked as if she was about to cry. It was so cute.

"Wanker."

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"I called ya a wanker!" She yelled at me and as a response I leaned in close to her ear.

"I want you to know, one day we will have that night. I will not be gentle and it won't stop until I say so, but until then this is what you get." I whispered in her ear and I heard air escape her mouth. I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her so I was on the bottom and she was on top.

"So mean," She buried her face in my chest, I placed my hand on her head. She fell asleep instantly, but I felt myself having nightmares.

 _What am I going to do? Lena, she looks so peaceful. I cannot join Overwatch, because of everything that happened.. For her, I can reform Blackwatch, but in my own image.. I don't know, I don't want her to feel conflicted anymore. For her to feel hurt.._ I looked over towards the table and eyed my uniform.

"Blackwatch."


End file.
